Rules and Guidelines.
This set of rules are based on rules made by Character Stats and Profiles wiki or they made the original page. All credit goes to them. 1. No Trolling, Flamming, and Bullying. On first offence an immediate warning will be issued. If you do not stop, then we will provide you with a Ban. If this doesn't work.....well, you are out, right? This wiki is not as kind as others. 1.1: Derogatory terms like fanboy and wanker are generally frowned upon here--''avoid using them.'' It is understandable if an accident happened, so no major punishment will be dealt out right away. Continuous violations will result in a warning, then a ban of ranging magnitude. 1.2: Racial slurs and discrimination will not be tolerated. Your first offence will result in an immediate month-long block. Second offence will be five months. Third, a full year. Fourth, well, it's four strikes and you're out, right? Examples of intolerable behavior: use of "nigger" and "cracker." Also, sexism ("she's stupid because she's a woman!"), racism ("he's black, so he doesn't deserve common courtesy"), other discrimination ("oh look, he's from Turkey, he doesn't deserve rights" or "Stupid Hindus with their stupid Brahman and such, ugh"), etc. These examples are fairly dumbed down--a lot of these problems are harder to spot than this. 2: Do NOT edit other people's pages. On this wiki, you have the right to make your own page--''so do NOT ruin another's hard work.'' You can collab on a profile, in which case those who collaborated are welcome to edit it. You can also fix minor mistakes, or add categories, but get permission first if you wish to change something. Because edits can be reverted, the punishment isn't very severe for this one--you'll have two or three warnings (depending on reaction upon being confronted and severity of the violation) before receiving punishment. 3: Sexual harassment and sexual themes are not allowed here. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a two week-long block will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. 4: Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing--''no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for four days.'' The severity will climb as necessary. 5: Do NOT shit-post on forum threads. Don't shit-post on other people's pages either. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Another warning will be issued before action will be taken--three day-long block. You can, however, shitpost on the fun and games board. 6: Have some class. Have at least a little grammar and sentence structuring skills. This isn't just a rule, but a warning--you can be ignored, or even manipulated if you're not skilled with English. If you have no ability in developing proper sentences, then you're setting yourself up to: *'Never be understood' *'And likely be ignored' At least try to pass your English class. 7: Ohhhhh man... Sockpuppets. If used for fun--you will experience no punishment, and it is perfectly acceptable. If used to avoid a ban, you'll receive a permanent block on your sockpuppet, and your original account will suffer as well. If your main account was permanently blocked, your IP address will be blocked altogether. If you were banned for a finite amount of time, we'll double your block time. For example, if you used the sockpuppet to come back and repeat doing what you did, and your main account was banned for a month, then your sockpuppet will be permanently blocked and your main account's block will be raised to two months. If you came back to do something truly awful, such as discrimination, then we'll use exponentiation to determine your new block time. 8: Cursing/Cussing''' IS '''allowed. However, utilize it with some control. Don't go full-caps rage mode with two cuss words every sentence. Example: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH, YOU BASTARD! That will get an immediate warning ensuing the violation. Continuation of such behavior will result in punishment. Speaking of which... 9: Threats towards someone's life like "Drink Bleach" ''isn't funny.'' No warning. You don't know what people have gone through--that can legitimately kill someone without you knowing; it's not some joke. Don't do it. If you do, you will immediately be blocked for two weeks. Second violation will be two months. Third, you're outta here for six months. Fourth, and you're outta here, period. 10: No Religious profiles. Religious profiles create enough controversy and hostility between people. 11: Always give credit to VS Battles if you copy their powers and abilities/mainentance pages. ''"How do I give credit to VS Battles" ''you might ask? Copy this: . Then paste it onto the Abilities/Information pages on top of the pages in Source Mode then click publish. 12: That being said, this wiki is meant for profiles that differ from those from VS Battles, don't exist there or are fanon. So don't make perfect replicas of the profiles on the site. There's no point in doing so. We're trying to keep our affiliation with VS Battles a friendly one. Simply don't make 100% identical carbon copies of their profiles. Just don't. SIMPLY DON'T. They will likely be deleted upon sight. 13: On the topic of plagiarism. If you steal large walls of text, or anything of the sort from someone without permission, credit and the like, you will first be warned. Stealing someone's work is not to be tolerated, especially without any credit towards them. Second violation will be a ban of two weeks. Third violation will be a ban of a month. Since plagiarism is such an issue, the fourth violation will be a permanent ban. Category:IMPORTANT